The Pumpkin Patch (Spamano)
by Reverse Gravity 499
Summary: Antonio and Lovino go to a pumpkin patch, much to Lovino's displeasure, and Antonio wants to find the biggest pumpkin in the field. Spamano, Human!AU. Ridiculous amounts of fluff. I rated it T just to be safe for Lovino's mouth and the end (which probably isn't what you're thinking so...)


**A/N: It's not even close to Halloween right now, but idk I was in a mood where I wanted to go carve pumpkins, so, this was born... Plus I've been wanting to write a Spamano fanfic. Get ready for massive amounts of fluff. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Why the fuck did we have to go on the stupid tractor?" Lovino glared as a few mothers looked at him angrily and covered their children's ears. "We could have just driven to the pumpkin patch." He pulled his jacket more securely around himself, regretting not wearing gloves, to drive off the autumn chill. Antonio's hands boasted warm red gloves, and Lovino scowled slightly more as he thought about his boyfriend telling him "how important it is to cover your hands when it is cold," as Antonio put it, before they left for the pumpkin patch.

"We could have driven straight there, true Lovi, but going on the tractor is more in the spirit of the pumpkin patch." The pumpkin patch in question was one that Antonio had insisted they visit over a long weekend they had at school.

"The spirit of the pumpkin patch can go to hell and rot there." Antonio grinned, even wider than he had been smiling before, and put his arm around Lovino's shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug.

"I suggest you watch your language around these children," Antonio said with a teasing light in his eyes. "Or else one of their parents might throw us off of the tractor."

"That would be a shame, considering we have yet to pick out pumpkins," Lovino answered with a quick glance at Antonio and a slight, and inexplicable, blush. Antonio chuckled happily at Lovino's answer and tightened his hold slightly, staring at the scenery crawling by with a faraway look in his eyes. Lovino leaned his head onto Antonio's shoulder and looked at the ground marching past slowly. Their legs hung off the edge of the tractor and swung back and forth, without rhythm, and Lovino thought about how easy it would be to just jump off the side of the slow moving machine he was being forced to call transportation.

"Another thing I hate about tractors," Lovino said without changing his position or where his eyes rested. "They take forever to get anywhere, even the, I don't know, _two_ miles to the pumpkin patch from where you actually buy the pumpkins." After a few seconds he decided to add, "Which we could have driven."

Antonio turned to his boyfriend with a silly grin, forcing Lovino to lift his head from its comfortable position on Antonio's shoulder to make eye contact. "No, that's the _best_ thing about tractors!"

"How in the he-" he glanced nervously at a woman on his left. "-heck is that a good thing?"

Lovino looked at Antonio incredulously, then groaned when he saw the look on Antonio's face. He always got a certain smug, yet ridiculously happy, look on his face when he was about to try to convince Lovino of something he vehemently disagreed with. And it usually worked.

"Because, my sweet Lovino, that way you get to admire scenery that you would otherwise miss." Lovino rolled his eyes and replied with, "And who says I wouldn't see from my own car."

"Tsk tsk, let's not forget that it's _my _parent's car that you would be ignoring the scenery from, and that you would be going too fast to really notice anything." Antonio was very proud of the fact that his parents let him borrow the car, and he never failed to bring it up.

"Alright, fine, let's say, hypothetically, that I was to ignore all the things out the window on the way. What would I be missing anyway, huh?" Lovino was determined to finally win one of their arguments. He didn't know why, but something about Antonio made him want to agree with everything he said, which led to him often losing their disagreements even if he didn't admit it.

Antonio's eyes squinted slightly in thought, accompanied by a tiny pout, and Lovino gave a small smile at the sight. There was no denying that Antonio's deep-in-thought face was adorable. It was quickly erased though as Antonio began bursting with energy and pointing at something.

"Look, how about that Lovi? There's a chipmunk over there! I bet you wouldn't have seen that if we weren't in this tractor right now!" His arm was still around Lovino's shoulders but now he was leaning forward, dangerously it seemed to Lovino, over the edge of the tractor.

"Idiot, you're going to make me fall over the edge! Sit back down!" Lovino's shouts were in vain, and a somewhat evil grin, or as evil as he could manage, came over Antonio's face.

"What's that Lovi? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of the tractor." He leaned even farther out over the dirt road that the tractor was driving on.

"Another reason not to like tractors! Stop trying to threaten my life you bastard!" Antonio laughed and pulled Lovino back towards the center of the tractor again. They ended up laying back in the straw that was covering the bottom of the tractor, their legs still hanging off of the edge, both of them laughing. Lovino's laugh was much more reluctant than Antonio's.

Antonio turned onto his side and hugged Lovino close to him again. "I love your smile so much! You look so cute! But then, you're always cute." Antonio grinned at the growing blush on Lovino's face, and only tightened his grip and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck when Lovino tried to push his face away.

"I'm not cute, bastard, how many times do I have to tell you?" Antonio only laughed more, hoping that, deep down, Lovino liked it when he said that he was cute. He had a feeling that he was right.

Antonio tilted his head back to look at one of the mother's who had been glaring earlier, and who still looked rather angry. "Miss, I apologize for any swear words my boyfriend inadvertently may teach your children. I take full responsibility." Lovino could tell from Antonio's mischievous smile that he did not say it to be polite, but rather to annoy Lovino.

Lovino didn't think it was possible for his cheeks to be any redder at the moment, but they managed to display even more embarrassment. He smacked Antonio lightly on the forehead. "Don't talk to strangers, stupid."

"Well someone has to make up for all the children you've tainted," Antonio teased. "Hmm, she seems to have ignored my apology. I wonder if I did something." His face showed his thinking look again, with his eyes squinted and a small pout on his lips, and Lovino forced himself to look away since he was just recovering from his blush.

"Maybe because it wasn't a very good apology. Or maybe all your goddamn _cuddling_ in front of her children." The family in question was continuing with their own private conversation, ignoring the two boys laying down behind them.

"I see nothing wrong with a _little_ PDA. Plus I can't help it, you're too adorable." Lovino's face took on a very similar look to Antonio's previous one, but in his case he was annoyed, not in thought.

Lovino opened his mouth to retort, but then the tractor jolted and came to a stop. Antonio sat up quickly and looked around, an excited look in his eyes. Then he grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him off the edge of the tractor before anyone else even started getting off. "Come on, Lovi! I'm gonna get the biggest pumpkin in the field!" Lovino rolled his eyes as best he could while being dragged by a speeding Spaniard.

Antonio proceeded to race between every row in the field, searching for the biggest one there. He was like a kid with all his excitement, and Lovino couldn't help but smile and search along with him.

Before Antonio found one big enough to suit his needs, Lovino came across a pumpkin, about a foot across, that he liked.

"Nothing special, but its big enough to carve and doesn't have marks on it," he said as he brought it over to show Antonio.

"I think its super cute!" Antonio exclaimed. He inspected each side of it as Lovino held it, taking a momentary break from his hunt, and smiled in acceptance.

"God, why do you have to say everything is cute?"

"Because I'm gayer than you think?" Antonio offered with an amused smile before charging off along the row of pumpkins again. Lovino just looked after him with a sigh and started running to keep up with him. One bonus about having a fairly small pumpkin, he noted, was that he could still run relatively unhindered.

He saw Antonio stop about ten feet in front of him, and he jogged up beside him to see him stoop down and inspect a ridiculously large pumpkin. After looking at it from all possible angles, and some of them twice, Antonio turned to Lovino with a huge smile adorning his features.

"It's perfect! I found the best pumpkin in the field, Lovi, I did it!" Lovino snorted, followed by a barely visible smile, at his childlike enthusiasm.

"Great," Lovino smirked. "You do realize you have to carry that thing, right?" He turned around and started walking back across the field. "I see the tractor coming, so you better hurry. It was _your_ idea to take it after all."

"Wait, Lovi! You aren't going to help me?" Antonio looked down at his pumpkin again and pouted. Lovino looked over his shoulder, clutching his reasonably sized pumpkin to his chest, to see Antonio take off his gloves, shove them in his pockets, and wrap his arms around his pumpkin. It didn't budge for a moment, but then Antonio began to slowly lift the giant pumpkin off the ground. Once he had it in the air he supported it with his knee for a few seconds, then walked after Lovino towards the tractor.

"Don't leave me, Lovi!" He tried to walk faster but Lovino dropped back behind him, suddenly getting an idea, placed his small pumpkin on the ground, and wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist, a smirk on his face.

"Um, Lovi-" Antonio started, but was cut off by Lovino reaching to steal the gloves out of Antonio's pockets. Lovino pulled the gloves on triumphantly, his arms still wrapped around his boyfriend and pulling up his shirt just enough to tease him.

"I thought there was nothing wrong with a little PDA," Lovi said innocently. He pressed a kiss to the back of Antonio's neck, leaving his boyfriend with a pink blush on his cheeks, and trotted over to the tractor to put his pumpkin in it. When he looked back he was presented with such a spectacle that he had to laugh. Antonio trying to control an uncharacteristic blush, while holding a gigantic pumpkin that threatened to tip him over, was too much.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, I hope you liked it if you even read it this far :) This was very entertaining to write (the things I will do at 3:00 am...) Yeah I know I should be working on my other story right now but the fluff was calling me**


End file.
